Stop At Nothing.
by Kiva
Summary: Liz wants to be together, but Max is hesitant.He has his son to search for,and thinks it unfair to drag Liz into it.Can she persuade him? Max/Liz, a bit Michael/Maria. Sort of sequel to 'Nightmares':)EPILOGUE UP.R&R Please:)
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Disclaimer………The characters you recognize from Roswell aren't mine, and I do not lay any sort of claim to them.  
This story takes place about two weeks after a little story I wrote called 'Nightmares.'   
  
It might help if you read that first, but it isn't absolutely necessary. I would very much appreciate feedback if anyone  
gets the chance. It's really only comments from readers that keep me writing. Well, that and the thrill of making my  
favourite characters dance to *my* tune; )  
This is set BEFORE season three. And, living in the UK, I haven't seen any yet, so, please keep that in mind.   
  
Well, please feel free to let me know if you like/dislike. Enjoy……………  
  
  
****************************  
******  
  
The bell on the door to the Crash Down rang as more customers came in. Biting back a groan of frustration, Liz turned to  
greet them. There was only a few hours left until closing, but today there had been some weird kind of rush. It seemed  
like every citizen of Roswell had been through here at least once. Her feet were killing her, and her head was spinning  
because of all of the new faces that she had seen today. Looking up to see just how many *more* people she had to  
deal with, she saw Isabel Evans enter. Isabel surveyed the diner with the cool stare that looked as if she had taken  
time and effort to perfect. A long time ago, Liz would have believed that was all there was to her. Isabel, the beautiful,  
popular girl, who had men drop at her feet when nesassary. But Liz knew better now. She knew it was a front. Isabel  
didn't want any outsiders to get close to her. Close enough to discover her secret. Now Liz knew the difference between  
Isabel Evans, and the girl Isabel played to protect herself, she found that they were actually friends. Their friendship  
should have been helped along by the fact that Isabel's brother had fallen in love with Liz. But this only seemed to  
alienate them even more. At the beginning. After all that had happened, with the arrival of Tess, the end of Max and  
Liz's relationship, Nasedo, the Special Unit, Alex's death and Tess's hand in it, they had pulled together, along with the  
rest of the group, and now they were all closer than ever. Isabel had recently come to Liz expressing concern over  
dreams that Max was having, but judging from the way that Isabel breezed in to the shop, and the grin that lit up her  
face when she spotted Liz, things were looking up.   
  
She took a seat that had just been vacated at the main counter, and picked up a free menu. She glanced at it briefly,  
and then put it back down. She searched the customers with her eyes, trying to see if she recognised anyone. She was  
looking for a diversion to fill the time until Liz became free to talk.  
She was looking over her shoulder when Kyle Valenti walked in. His eyes caught hers, and he smiled slightly. He raised  
his hand hesitantly in greeting, and she returned the gesture. She used to think that Kyle was a bit of a jerk, but ever  
since he had been drawn into her little world of conspiracy, however unwillingly, she had to admit, if only to herself, that  
he wasn't all that bad.  
  
He looked around, spotting a recently vacated booth, the only available one in the diner, and motioned with his head,  
asking if Isabel wanted to join him. She smiled, standing up and walking to the booth he had indicated.  
Taking a seat, each on opposite sides of the booth facing each other, they sat there, both feeling somewhat awkward.  
  
"So," Kyle started, "How have you been?"  
  
"Good," Isabel replied.  
  
This was harder than she thought. She and Kyle didn't exactly have a lot in common. Well, that wasn't strictly true. Tess  
had duped them both. But that was hardly a topic either of them wanted to talk about.  
  
"Everything's okay……..you know, your dad?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah…….yeah. Everything's fine. We've been spending a lot of time together. He's been teaching me stuff. I haven't  
been teaching him stuff. I mean, every time I even mention the name Buddha, he goes into this like……waking coma."  
  
Isabel laughed. She knew that Kyle's father hadn't been exactly receptive to his son's new religion, but to think of Kyle  
trying to teach him about Buddha………well, it was amusing.  
  
Isabel tried to think of something else to say. *God, if this was TV, * she mused to herself, *it would probably be some  
sort of sci fi drama. * The thought made her laugh out loud. *Roswell High* or something equally as Hollywood. Or  
maybe, they'd do books. *  
  
The moment had passed, and Isabel was painfully aware of the silence enveloping the table. So she said the first thing  
that entered her mind.  
  
"I'm actually just waiting for Max. And Michael. You see, we're meeting up, discussing things, talking stuff over, you  
know, that kind of thing."  
  
She wanted to scream. *That's it Isabel, * she told herself. *You just remind Kyle of two of his least favourite people.  
He's already paranoid about aliens as it is. *   
She knew she was running at the mouth, saying anything that popped into her brain, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
Fortunately, Max and Michael chose that moment to walk in. After scanning the room, they spotted Isabel. With Kyle. The  
scene gave the two aliens pause.  
  
"Isabel with Kyle," Michael said. "What's wrong with this picture?"   
  
They appeared to be talking like old friends, when in reality, they were babbling to each other, desperately trying to find  
something intelligent to say.   
Seeing Max, Isabel instantly sat up straighter in her booth.  
  
"Max!" Looking around, and realizing how desperate she sounded, she forced herself to calmly repeat, "Max, over here."  
  
As Michael and Max shared amused looks, and Kyle looked like he wanted to crawl away, they walked over, sliding into  
the booths, Michael next to Kyle, Max next to Isabel.  
  
"Hey Is," Max greeted.  
  
Turning his attention to the only human in the booth, he also greeted him. "Kyle."  
  
"Evans," Kyle said back. They dissolved into silence, Michael directing his customary stare that usually made anyone  
uncomfortable, at Kyle.  
  
"Hey," he piped up suddenly, "I'm gonna go get a coke. Anyone want anything?"  
  
They all shook their heads, and Kyle hightailed it out of there, passed Michael who continued to stare, and to the  
counter.  
Vaguely amused, Michael turned to the others.  
  
"Okay, why are we here?"   
  
After exchanging a look, Isabel began to tell Michael of the dreams that Max had been having, and the reason for them.  
At the mention of the method Tess had taught Max to use to access his memories, Michael's head spun to Max.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this Max?" he said, his voice low.  
  
Max, matching Michael, pitched his voice low, so that he wasn't overheard.   
  
"I don't know Michael, could it have to do with the fact that other things kind of took precedence? One of our good  
friends died, I got kind of distracted."  
  
Usually Max would have let Michael's comment slide, but today, he had woken up in no mood for Michael's little fits of  
jealousy.  
The other two stared at him.   
  
"Whoa, what bug burrowed its way up your as -- "  
  
"Michael, shut up," Isabel interrupted. Of course, there was a time when something like this would have instigated a  
fight, but Michael was a lot more laid back these days. Maria was definitely influencing him.  
She looked at her brother, concerned.   
  
"Max, what's wrong? I thought that we talked this over, sorted it out."  
  
Max sighed, rubbing his head.   
  
"Yeah Is, but I'm still on edge, and I don't want to think about this stuff. I just want a little time away from all this crap."  
  
He sounded tired and out of sorts, and Isabel hoped that this didn't herald another round of nightmares.  
She looked over at Liz, hoping that she would be able to come over here soon.   
Maybe she could lighten Max's mood. But judging by the group of customers who left their seats, and moved to pay their  
bill, it might not be for some time.  
She started a conversation on the first thing that popped into her head, hoping that it would pass the time.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
Close to an hour later, the Crash Down was virtually deserted. Except for the aliens and their friends, only two  
customers remained. It was weird, kind of like one of those wild life documentaries, where a huge flock of birds, are  
disturbed by something trying to eat them, and they all take flight at once. One customer stood, followed by three more,  
followed by whole groups, until the Crash Down was practically empty. Of course, this suited the groups needs,  
perfectly.  
  
Still seated at the booth, were Max, Michael, Isabel and Kyle. Liz gave a long sigh, and moved over to join them. She had  
witnessed Isabel's attempts at conversation, but Kyle looked nervous, Michael seemed pissed, while Max appeared to  
be in his own little world.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted.  
  
They all turned to say hello, Max visibly making the effort to drag himself from his thoughts.  
  
"Hi Liz," he greeted quietly.  
  
He gave that small Max Evans smile, and Liz couldn't help it, she responded with her own.  
She sat down in the only available spot, which just happened to be next to Max.  
They began talking about school, and current fashion and music trends. Liz and Isabel made several obvious attempts at  
drawing Max into the conversation, but he would always withdraw after a few words.   
  
As Liz felt ready to scream from frustration, the door opened, and in walked Maria.  
She greeted them all, and then threw the bags she was carrying to the floor.   
  
"Man! You would not think that shopping could be that hard. My feet are killing me."  
  
She surveyed the booth, and realised that there was nowhere to sit. Just as Michael was about to give up his space,  
Max suddenly jumped up.   
  
"Here Maria. I have to go anyway, you can take my place."  
  
He moved pass Liz, who tried to hide her disappointment.  
As Maria thanked him, he turned.   
  
"Hey Liz, I'll see you later?"  
  
He spoke quietly, but everyone could hear the hope and uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Liz answered quickly. She tried and failed to keep the smile off her face, but Maria caught it and shared  
an amused glance with Michael.  
  
Max turned; exiting the diner, glad that the others couldn't see the brilliant smile that lit up his face at the thought of Liz.  
They also missed the slight grimace of pain that replaced that smile. He couldn't let himself think of Liz that way. Not if he  
was going to get on with his life, alone, and not ruin Liz's chances at normal happiness.   
Putting the slip down to lack of sleep, Max moved on, once again trying not to be pleased with thoughts of Liz.  
  
************************************  
  
  
"C'mon man, I need serious advice about this," Michael said. His hands clenched in frustration at the lack of response to  
his question.  
  
"Max! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Sighing, Max put the book he had been reading down. He and Michael were currently in his room. They were supposed  
to be studying, but Michael had been asking his advice on gifts for Maria's birthday.  
  
"Michael, I thought you were the new expert on relationships now. I mean, you have Maria. Surely gifts aren't  
important."  
  
Michael jumped from his perch on the edge of the bed, and began pacing.  
  
"Oh no, I tried that one at Christmas. No matter what they say, they still expect gifts. And even though Maria and I are  
closer than ever, I still have absolutely no idea what to get her."  
  
He slumped down on the bed again, turning to look at Max, who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Michael, I don't know what to get her. I can only suggest that you give her something meaningful to the both of you.  
And if that doesn't work……..well, just remember Michael, you're the only one of us *with* a relationship."  
  
Michael looked to the ceiling. He seemed to consider something, thinking it over thoroughly.   
  
"You're right Max, I am. Guess that says something about me, huh?"  
  
Max gave a frustrated groan, once again aborting his attempt at reading.  
  
"Yeah Michael, it says that Maria must be really gullible."  
  
Ducking the pillow that came flying his way, Max allowed a smile to grace his too serious face.  
  
"Okay. Serious thought. Is there……..anything Maria has ever told you about herself? Anything private………something  
that she's always wanted, a hope, a dream, anything?"  
  
Michael lay back on the bed, the wheels in his head turning, trying to consider what Max was saying, and trying to come  
up with an answer. Suddenly, he sat up.  
  
"Now *that's* a possibility," he muttered.  
  
After waiting a moment for Michael to enlighten him, Max finally gave in.   
  
"What?" he prompted.  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked, giving no indication he had heard what Max said.  
  
"What have you decided to get her?"  
  
Michael gave a secretive smirk.  
  
"I'm not telling you, just in case it doesn't work out……….besides, I don't want you getting jealou -- oohp--" he said, his  
last word cut off by the pillow Max threw back at him.  
  
"Wise guy," Max muttered, shooting Michael a dark look, almost ruined by the smile trying to break out on his face. This  
felt good. When Max and Michael weren't biting each others head's off --- 'being macho' as Isabel called it --- they were  
good friends, able to have a lot of fun together, bring each other out of the bad moods they sometimes succumbed to.  
And Max had been in a strange mood, for days now.   
  
*Although, * Michael mused to himself, * if my new girlfriend and supposed destiny was murdering scum like Max's  
turned out to be, I might be in a funny mood. *  
  
"Hey Max……..is everything okay?"  
  
Max took a deep breath. This was Michael. He could tell him anything.  
  
"Everything's fine, Michael. I just………..miss Liz. I miss what my life used to be like. Before alien hunters……..before  
learning of my 'Destiny." He said the word with some disgust.  
  
"Before Tess………..when Liz and I were together, were happy. Before Tess murdered Alex, betrayed us all. I just…  
miss…. Liz."  
  
Max was startled out of his musings by a snort from Michael's direction.  
  
"But you have Liz. We've all seen the way she looks at you..….the way you look at her. She wants you bad………why not  
take her up on the offer?"  
  
Max sighed. "It isn't that easy Michael. Liz may think that's what she wants…….but it's not. When she has time to think it  
over……..she'll remember that I betrayed, her Michael. I……….slept with Tess. I made her pregnant. And now any  
relationship between Liz and myself would be overshadowed by my search for my son. I won't let Tess keep him. I don't  
know that Liz could deal with that."  
  
Michael leaned forward, his hands hanging between his thighs, elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"Max………you won't know if you don't ask. C'mon man, you know how long it took for Maria and me to get it together.  
'Cause we didn't talk. But now………I'm happier than I can ever remember."  
  
Seeing Max less than convinced, he tried again.  
  
"Hey, take it from the only one of us in the group *with* a relationship," he said, repeating Max's earlier words to him.  
"You should be together……….if I was you and I felt the way about Liz that you do……..I'd stop at nothing."  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Sighing deeply, Liz closed her journal, placing the cap back on the pen and putting it next to her journal on the table.  
She was sitting on the lounge chair outside her room on the roof.  
Candles burned around her, casting shadows, even in the dark of night. They cast a glow on her skin; making her dark  
brown hair, shine.  
  
Staring at the brick wall in front of her, Liz nearly didn't hear the scrambling noise of someone climbing the ladder that  
hung from the building. She stood, backing slowly to her window, just in case. Maria usually didn't use this mode of  
entry, and she tried thinking of any other who would…….. Kyle, Michael or…….Max.  
  
Michael was most likely off romancing Maria. So that left Kyle or Max.  
  
She felt herself slowly move forward, until she came to the edge, looking over, just   
as a dark brown head, popped over the wall.  
  
Jumping back, she found herself looking into the most expressive eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Max."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Michael……….Michael, I wanna see…….let me take it off……ow!"  
  
Maria waved her hand in the air, trying to ease the slight sting she felt from the light slap Michael had dealt her hand  
when she tried to remove the blindfold that obscured her vision.  
  
She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she could bet that it was something to do with her birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had come home from work, wanting nothing more than a shower, and a night in with her boyfriend. Her mom had a  
date with…….Jim Valenti…….. *Still getting used to that, * she thought.  
And so, the two had the house to themselves………providing Sean hadn't come back.  
  
He had disappeared not long after the incident with Brody at the UFO Centre, citing a need to see the world as the  
reason for his sudden trip. But Maria was under no illusions……..Sean DeLuca *always* knew when was the wrong time  
to come visit………and that's usually when he turned up.  
  
So when she got home, it was with mild surprise that she found her boyfriend and her mother, sitting at the kitchen  
table, sipping herbal tea. Which Michael hated, as he had made sure Maria knew on several occasions. So what the hell  
was going on?  
  
"Michael. Mom. What are you doing here?"  
  
Her mom gave a smirk, something that Maria had never really seen her do until she had gotten to know Michael.   
  
*Okay, too weird. *  
  
"Hello Maria. I was just keeping Michael company until Jim picked me up. He should be here in a minute."  
  
She shared a look with the only alien present.   
  
"Michael was just telling me his plans for this evening………..I'm sure you're excited."  
  
Maria looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Plans? Michael, I thought we were just going to stay in tonight. I had to work, I can't be bothered to traipse around  
town, even if it is my birthday."  
  
Michael stood, going over to Maria and giving her a hug.  
  
"No Maria. We are staying here tonight. So, why don't you go and get a shower. Take your time, relax."  
  
Looking at her love suspiciously, Maria said, "okay. I'll be out in a bit."  
  
She moved off, still trying to figure out what the hell they were doing.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Maria slowly dressed, still confused by tonight's turn of events. As she had been shutting the shower off, she'd heard  
the unmistakable sound of her mother's laughter………then the front door slammed.   
  
*Mom leaving for her date, * she'd thought.  
  
Now pulling on jeans and a sweater to combat the cold she could feel seeping in from her open window, she found  
herself perplexed by the noises she could hear from the kitchen and living area. Closing the window, then drawing the  
curtains, she listened out. Michael had gone suspiciously quiet.  
She shrugged her shoulders. He could come get her when he was ready. She switched the hairdryer on, trying to get  
her hair dry as quickly as she could. The excitement was mounting now. What was Michael planning? She'd expected a  
gift, maybe some jewellery, and a nice night out. But then Michael had been waiting for her at her house. What was he  
up to?  
  
She realized that her hair was mostly dry, and, wondering where the time had gone, she un plugged the dryer, putting it  
away, and pulling some of her hair up, away from her face, allowing the rest to fall on her shoulders. After securing the  
part of her hair she wanted up, with a clip, she put a little bit of make up on, lip gloss and some blusher, then walked,  
barefoot, to her door. Screw Michael coming to her, she wanted to see what was going on.   
Only to have it open, almost hitting her in the face. Jumping back quickly, she saw Michael standing there, something  
held behind is back.   
  
"Time for the blind fold," he said, flashing an evil grin.  
  
"No. No way, Space boy. You are not getting me in that……I like to be able to see."  
  
Michael heaved a sigh. "C'mon, Maria. It's a surprise……….you have to be surprised. Which, you won't be, if you walk in  
there, eyes open. Please?"   
  
Maria looked at her boyfriend. *He said please. That's one for the history books. *  
  
After mulling it over for a few more moments, she agreed.  
  
"Okay, okay. But, if you walk me into a wall, I swear, you are Space toast."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's how she came to be blindfolded, walking slowly to God knew what.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"Max," Liz finally found her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
*That's great Parker, * she scolded herself, *Make him feel unwelcome. *  
  
"I need to talk……..is that okay? You're not busy or anything?"  
  
"No! No, of course not. Just surprised is all."  
  
Max climbed totally up the ladder, throwing his leg over the wall and stepping down onto the roof.  
  
"Er….here, why don't we sit," Liz suggested, gesturing to the lounge chair.  
  
"Sure," Max agreed. They moved over there and sat. Liz at one end, twisting with her fingers the fabric of the blanket  
lying on the chair. Max at the other end, nervously running his hands back and forth over the denim of his jeans.  
  
"So…….how is everything?" he finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Good, yeah, everything's great. The Crash Down is doing great, my parents are doing great……….everything's  
just……doing great," she finished lamely.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Suddenly, from nowhere, Liz felt a surge of anger. Why were they sitting here, acting like lovesick teenagers? Besides  
the fact that they *were* love sick teenagers. Max had survived the Special Unit………enemy forces from his home system  
coming to kill him, and God knows what other threats. Why couldn't he just come out and speak?  
  
And what about her? She'd faced down Skins……..helped Max when no one else could, warning him of Lonnie's plans to  
kill him, saving his life. Helping when the town all started disappearing, spying on Congresswoman Whittaker. Why  
couldn't she tell Max how she felt?  
  
She was saved from further speculation, by Max's low voice.  
  
"Stop at nothing," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Just some advice from our resident love guru, Michael," he smiled.  
  
She answered his smile with one of her own, not entirely sure what he was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
"Liz………I love you. I know that I shouldn't………I'm an alien, you're a human. And……..I slept with Tess. Even though I  
thought you'd done the same with Kyle, I still shouldn't have……….and now I'm a father. I understand if you don't want  
anything to do with me."  
  
"Max," Liz interrupted. "Shut up."  
  
And he did.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
"Okay. Here we are."  
  
Maria felt the cloth over her eyes loosen, and then fall away.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Doing so slowly, just in case it was bright, Maria inhaled sharply, before letting out a gasp.  
  
"Michael……….." she trailed off.  
  
She looked around the dining area. Candles covered every surface, long, short, wide, slim, all different colours. The  
scented candles burned off a variety off smells, all mingling together to create a unique, delightful fragrance. Her eyes  
turned to the table, laid carefully, more candles in holders at the centre. Beside one of plates, lay a box, wrapped in red  
paper, with a small bow on the top. She looked up at Michael, a question in her eyes. *For me? *  
  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he whispered.   
  
As Maria's mind reeled over his use of the word 'sweetheart,' and his preparation of the dining room, Maria felt herself,  
gently propelled forward by Michael.  
  
She was seated, Michael playing the gentleman, and pulling out the chair for her.  
He moved to the opposite side, sitting down, and reaching for Maria's hand.  
  
"You like?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
"I like," Maria answered, squeezing his hand. "How did you do all this? Why?"  
  
Michael pretended to be offended.  
  
"Can't a guy be spontaneously romantic?"  
  
Maria smirked. "A guy can………you, are another matter entirely."  
  
"Hey. Okay. I wanted today to be special……I mean, it's your birthday……we've had a rough time lately. I figured we  
could have a nice, calm, alien escapade free, evening."  
  
Maria smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
  
********************************  
**  
  
  
"I'm sorry Max," she cringed. "I didn't mean that to come out so………I mean, I'm sick of us dancing around each other like  
this."  
  
*Yes, * she congratulated herself, *be forceful. *  
  
"I love you Max. I never stopped loving you……..I just knew that we shouldn't be together."  
  
"Because of Tess," Max surmised.  
  
"Because of Tess," Liz confirmed.  
  
"But Tess is gone. She isn't here to interfere, to get between us. I want to be with you, Max. More than anything. And, I  
think, we could work out."  
  
There. It was done. Now she just had to wait for Max's reaction.   
  
"Liz," he started, hesitantly. "I love you too. And I want to be with you……so much. But……."  
  
*Oh God, * Liz thought, *he doesn't want me. Oh God. *  
  
"But………..there are things I have to remember………to take into account. "  
  
He looked her square in the eye.   
  
"I have a child Liz. A baby……..somewhere………..and I have to find him. I can't rest until I have him. And……….I don't want  
to be in a relationship where you become resentful because of that. I know it's not your nature…………you're the most  
kind, loving, sensitive person I know. But living like that wouldn't be easy. I don't think you understand that."  
  
"Oh Max," Liz said, "I do understand. And I know that you will do nothing less than your best to find your………child."  
  
She leaned forward, tentatively reaching out a hand, which was grasped by Max's.   
  
  
  
***********************************  
**  
  
  
"Wow Michael," Maria said, leaning back against his chest. "That was brilliant………the food……..the jewellery…….and most  
of all, you."  
  
She twisted her torso round, catching his mouth in a kiss.  
  
"I hope Max is okay," he suddenly blurted.  
  
"Max?" Maria exclaimed. "You are sitting here, the woman you love in your arms……….and you're thinking about *Max*?!"  
  
"Hey, not like that. But………I dunno, I'm happy. I hope he is……….he's going round to speak to Liz tonight."  
  
Maria sighed, understanding. "Yep. Those two deserve to get it together. If only to stop them moping. Of course, that's  
when they're not making puppy dog eyes at each other."  
  
"Yeah," Michael agreed.  
  
*Okay, * he thought inwardly, *Time to go. *  
  
"I love you Maria," he whispered. Michael sat, studying Maria in the soft glow coming from the candles he had placed  
around the living room as well. They were seated on the couch, Maria leaning against Michael's chest, his arms wrapped  
around her.  
The flickering light, made the jewellery hanging from Maria's ears and neck, shine against her skin.  
  
"I love you too Michael," she responded. They kissed once more, briefly, before both settling back.  
  
"Maria………there's something I wanna do."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "I thought we said we weren't --"  
  
"Not that," he said, a frown on his face. "I was just thinking………..you remember that whole thing, with the flashes?"  
  
She nodded against his chest.  
  
"Well…..I know what happened when we thought I was leaving……..I just thought, maybe……..you might want to try it  
again."  
  
As Maria disengaged herself from him, turning her startled eyes to his, he tried to explain.  
  
"I'm not real good at saying how I feel. You know, I'm not just gonna come out and say it. But……..I thought…..you know,  
if you wanna……..that I could show you."  
  
Maria nodded, unable to speak.  
  
They both sat opposite each other, eyes focused on each other. The world around them disappearing.  
  
"Just……..focus on me," Michael instructed. "Open your mind………and focus on me."  
  
He raised his hand, cupping the side of her face gently.  
  
"Oh," she gasped, drawing in breath. Images whizzed past her, most to fast for her to see. Except for them. Pictures of  
them. The day they first met. She winced at the state of her hair. The time in the cheap motel……..driving down the road  
on the way to find the Geodesic dome. Their first kiss. The first time they each admitted what they felt for each other.  
Every special moment they had shared, Maria witnessed, through Michael.  
  
As suddenly as they had started, they finished.  
  
Maria didn't even realise she had tears running down her face until Michael wiped them away.  
  
"Happy Birthday Maria," he repeated.  
  
And as they met in a long kiss, she couldn't help but think, *Yes. It is.*  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Their hands met, as did their gazes.   
  
"Max…….I want to be with you. I want to help you, look for your son. Why won't you believe that?"   
  
He sighed, tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
"Liz…….why would you want that? Why would you forgive me?"  
  
"Max," she said, "You've done nothing to forgive. She used you Max, she manipulated you. She used her damn alien  
powers on you. It wasn't your fault. You have to let it go. And I know how much your baby means to you……..just the  
very knowledge that he exists has made you want to go out and risk everything to find him. And I want to help. That's  
what people in love do."  
  
"Liz," he whispered. "Not all of it was her. She may have used her powers on me, but *I* slept with her. *Me.*"  
  
"Max. How do you know she wasn't wind warping you into thinking you wanted that……….like she placed those fantasies  
in your head, when you first met."  
  
"Liz," he interrupted. "Even if she did………..I still remember it. I still live with the knowledge that I did it."  
  
Anything else he would have said was cut off, as Liz leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers.  
  
She pulled back. "Max. I can live with it. You can too. More importantly………..so can *we. *  
I love you. And I want to be with you. What do you say?"  
  
Liz hoped she projected an air of absolute confidence, for she was trembling inside. Her heart was beating wildly,  
waiting for his answer.  
And it only escalated when the broad grin appeared on Max's handsome face.  
  
"I say………..yes. Yes Liz, I want to be with you. I love you."  
  
And as he leaned forward to kiss Liz this time, he thanked whatever Deity existed, and allowed him to be with the one  
person he loved, more than anyone else.  
  
They pulled apart after a long moment, maintaining eye contact, until as one, they turned their gaze to the  
sky……….watching the stars twinkle, and it wishing on one, only good things for them.   
  
"Your son is out there Max. And we'll stop at nothing to find him. Together.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
[ Clic 


	2. ~~~Epilogue~~~

I was watching Roswell the other day, and this just popped into my head.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Epilogue.  
  
*****  
  
Liz picked up her journal again, eager to write down the events of the evening before they faded from her mind.  
  
~~~It's February 12th. I'm Liz Parker, and tonight.....I fell in love again.~~~  
  
  
  
A few moments later, the sound of someone coming up the ladder on the side of the building grabbed her attention, and she turned towards it expectantly, putting down her diary for a moment. It wasn't long before a familiar blond head poked it's way clear.  
  
"Maria.....what are you doing doing here?"  
  
Swinging her legs over the low wall, Maria snorted. "Thanks for the welcome," she smiled.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Maria....I thought you had something planned for you and Michael......"  
  
"I did -- I mean, I do -- that is to say, *he* did. And it was amazing, Lizzie. But I couldn't get you out of my mind, and let me tell you, that was a *real* romance dampener......so, how'd it go?"  
  
Liz couldn't keep the smile off her face, and Maria squealed as she dropped down onto the lounge next to her. "You're back together?"  
  
Liz just smiled, nodding her head emphatically.  
  
"Well, where is he? I thought you'd still be sucking face or something."  
  
Liz shrugged. "He said that he wanted to plan a special day for us tomorrow, so...."  
  
"Oh," Maria gasped. "That is *so* romantic.....it looks like we both lucked out in the boyfriend department, huh?"  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "You mean you are actually pleased with Michael's efforts?"  
  
It was Maria's turn to nod. "Didn't you hear me, it's perfect. What he did, Liz......it was amazing." Before she could say anything else, the roaring of a motorcycle was head. "Oh, that's Michael....I'd better go." She hugged her friend. "I'm really glad things worked out for you."  
  
"Me too, "Liz answered back. And as Maria went down the ladder, quietly berating Michael as she went, Liz picked up her journal again.  
  
  
  
~~~It's February 12th. I'm Liz Parker, and tonight....... I fell in love again. And from the sounds of it, so did my best friend.~~~ 


End file.
